Universes Apart
by QueenTakhsis
Summary: Q discovers an Earth in an alternate universe. Curious about them, he decides to see how these primitive humans, or should he say mutants, will fare when they meet the crew of the Enterprise.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek: The Next Generation or X-Men the animated series, and I do not make money from these writings.

'Thinking'

*Telepathy*

/Talking on communicators/

This is the first story I've posted on , but I have an account on . My account name on AdultFanFiction is LadyAlexiel or LadyAlex for short, couldn't get the same name!! This story Universes Apart is also on if anyone wants to read the uncut version!! Please let me know what you think!! There will be SLASH and YURI undertones through this story!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!

Pairings: Jean-Luc Picard/Beverly Crusher, Charles Xavier/Lilandra Neramani, Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Deanna Troi/Mystique, Data/Rogue, Beast/Gambit, Will Riker/Nightcrawler, Storm/Logan, Jubilee/Weasley Crusher

Summary: Q discovers an Earth in an alternate universe. Curious about them, he decides to see how these primitive humans, or should he say mutants, will fare when they meet the crew of the Enterprise.

This will mostly take place in the Star Trek: The Next Generation Universe, but will also have parts from the X-Men Universe as well. There will be many characters and events from both Universes. In X-Men it will take place before the Phoenix manifests in Jean (though the events will unfold much differently!!). In the Star Trek universe, the only event I'm sure it's before is the trip to Kesspritt III, I know that in my story Data will have his emotion chip, and able to control it, but other than that I don't know what other events will have taken place or not!! If I use any events from Star Trek: TNG they probably won't be in the right order! I have been watching them lately and they appear randomly, so they're not in order...I apologize in advance for any mistakes!!

Just a little side note, this is the first time I've tried to make a Star Trek: The Next Generation fic, so I apologize in advance if any of the technical stuff sucks!! I'll try my best! I don't know how old Jubilee and Weasley are so I'm making them 16!! Also, Nightcrawler is found sooner than in the show for the purpose of my story!!

Chapter 1

Q had discovered this alternate Earth about a week, and had been exploring, particularly the house of a man named Charles Xavier. 'These 'mutants' are quite interesting!!' Q mused to himself as he watched them invisibly. 'Hmmm...I wonder what they would think about them...' With a mysterious grin he began his plan. 'With a little...persuasion, I can put my scheme into motion!!'

X X X X X X X X

Charles was abruptly awoken by the emergency alarm blaring through the entire house. 'What now?!' Sighing heavily he moved into his hoverchair and quickly made his way to the war room. Everyone was gathered in the room by the time he made it there. Moving over to the console, he pulled up the emergency on the screen. It showed communications of one of the scientist's on the space station. He was saying they were under attacked by mutants before it was cut off.

"Alright," Charles started, turning to look at his assembled team. "Scott, Logan, Rogue, Nightcrawler, and I will 'persuade' NASA to allow us to accompany them to the space station. The rest of you will stay to monitor our activity." Everyone in the room stared at him like he'd grown a second head. Charles was just as surprised as they were, he hardly ever went on a mission, or set up teams like this before. But he felt a strong urge to plan the mission like this, almost as if someone were directing his actions. But that was impossible!!

Shaking his head slightly to clear his confused thoughts, he set about explaining his plan to the assembled group.

X X X X X X X X

Jubilee knew this was a bad idea and realized the trouble she was going to get in when the Professor found out. 'I always get left out of missions! But not this time!!' She had stowed away on the X-Jet that was to take them to the launch site and was now hiding away on the rocket that would take them up to the space shuttle. 'I'm going into space!!' She thought gleefully as she heard the count down from the speakers.

X X X X X X X X

*Charles' POV*

We made it to the space station fairly well and stepped inside to see that nothing appeared out of the ordinary. "What is going on here?" Logan growled as he moved into the area. I used my telepathy and found no one on board but us and the scientist that came with us...wait. *Jubilee!! What are you doing here?!*

'Um...sorry, Professor! I...just was tired of being left out!!' I heard her response and sighed aloud. *Well...you might as well come out now!* After a minute she had made her way into the room behind us, looking sheepish.

"What're ya up to squirt?" Logan asked, raising his eyebrows at the spiky haired mutant.

"Didn't want to be left behind...again!!" I stared around the room in confusion. 'It looks like no one's been here for months!!' Suddenly the scientist we were with moved away from the group and I frowned. Scanning the man I came to a realization. 'That's Mystique!! What's she doing here?!'

I had just thought that when the ship was suddenly hit by an unknown force. Everyone was thrown randomly about the room. My hoverchair was thrown into a console, it stuck into the metal and I heard sparks begin to fly. Thinking fast, I ejected myself from the chair and quickly rolled away from the console just before it exploded along with my chair. The blast from it threw me into a wall. An immense pain raced through my right side, and smelled burning flesh as I heard a soft voice whisper through my head saying, *Please!! Don't die!!* I vaguely remembered that voice from my dreams before I felt the darkness take me over...

X X X X X X X X

Lilandra gripped the controls tighter, praying that he could last long enough for her to make it to him. He was hurt and she needed to get to him!! 'Please!! Don't die!!' She had been having strange dreams staring the man named Charles Xavier. There was some kind of link between the two of them, even though he was so far away. 'I...don't understand it!! But I know he's in trouble!! I have to make it to him quickly!' She knew the two of them were meant to be...

X X X X X X X X

Captain Jean-Luc Picard was pacing his rooms. He was extremely nervous, he was having dinner with Doctor Beverly Crusher tonight. It's not like they hadn't dinned together. In fact, they had breakfast just about every day and dinner quite a bit. But tonight was different, he wanted everything to be perfect. He was going to ask her to take the next step in their relationship.

The two of them had been extremely close friends for many years now, and there always was that fine line between friendship and intimacy. Picard was hoping that she would be ready to step across that line. He was afraid that she was going to reject him. But he had to know if she was willing to overlook what the rest of the crew would think, and just BE with him. 'Please let this go right!!'

X X X X X X X X

Beverly hurried down the corridor from her rooms. She had been held up in sickbay and had had to rush to get ready for dinner. 'I hope he isn't mad that I'm late!' She thought as she rang the chime to his rooms. Instead of his usual 'Come' Picard answered the door personally.

"Hello, Beverly." His smile set her blood on fire, her eyes devoured his form. He was wearing tight fitting black pants and a tan shirt that had a long v-neck, revealing his chest to her questing eyes. Beverly had to swallow hard and forced her eyes to his face before she was able to answer.

"Hello, Jean-Luc." He held out his hand for her. She took it immediately, allowing him to lead her inside and to the table.

X X X X X X X X

Beverly and Jean-Luc ate their dinner with companionable conversation, with Picard trying hard not to stare at his guest. She was wearing a blue sweater that clung to her curves and was cut so one shoulder was bare, enticing him into feeling her smooth skin. She had on a black skirt and matching nylons. He had to force himself not to reach out to touch her. He had impeccable self-control, but tonight it was at its limit.

They moved to the couch after eating to have a glass of wine. Picard waited a while before taking both their glasses and setting them on the table. Turning to Beverly, he took her hand in both of his. "Beverly," He said softly, locking eyes with her as his thumb stroked the back of her hand. "We've been friends for a long time now, and I feel like we should be more...I want to take the next step." He swallowed hard, as he saw the indecision in her eyes.

"Jean-Luc...I..." Her voice wavered and she turned away, hiding the tortured expression on her face from him. She wanted to take that step, very badly, but there were too many things she was afraid of. If she got that close to him, and he got hurt badly enough that she wouldn't be able to help him, that would tear her up inside. "I...just can't..." She whispered, feeling tears sting her eyes.

Beverly quickly pulled her hand out of his grasp and stood up to leave. "Goodnight, Jean-Luc..." She said as she moved to the door, missing the hurt look on his face. Suddenly the entire ship shook, causing Beverly to stumble. Picard stood quickly, tapping his communicator.

/Picard to Riker./

/Riker here sir./ His first officer responded.

/What's going on?/

/Sir, it appears we were hit with a space station./ Picard's eyes widened.

/A space station, Number One?/ He responded incredulously.

/Yes sir./

/I'll be there right away. Picard out./ He turned to say something to Beverly but she was gone already. Sighing heavily, he quickly changed into his uniform and headed to the bridge.

X X X X X X X X

"Number One, report!" Picard commanded as soon as he stepped off the turbolift.

"There are 7 humanoid lifeforms onboard, all of them unconscious." Riker responded immediately.

"Humanoid?" Picard questioned, moving closer to the view screen to see the space station. Several pieces broke off from the impact with the Enterprise and were floating in the vacuum of space.

"Yes, Captain." Data responded this time. "They appear to be human, but there is something different about them. It is unknown at this time what that is, a closer inspection is in order. Also, the space station they are in has not shown up in any of our data banks, but it appears to be quite primitive in design."

"Thank you Data." Picard stated, turning to Riker. "Number One, prepare your team."

"Right sir," Will answered. "Worf, Geordi, Data, you're with me." Tapping his communicator he said, /Doctor Crusher, please meet us in transporter room 3./

/On my way, Will./ Came her quick response. Only Picard could note how hard she was trying to sound calm. 'You've done it now!!' He frowned deeply and moved over to sit in his chair. 'You've finally succeeded into pushing your best friend away!!' He stared firmly at the view screen, feeling sadness and anger at himself take over. Deanna shot him a strange look, but he ignored it, shaking his head slightly. "Not now, Counselor." He muttered softly.

Deanna frowned but turned away from him. 'I'm going to get him to talk about it!! That he can be sure of!!'

X X X X X X X X

Jean sobbed uncontrollably as her link with her husband Scott disappeared suddenly. "Oh god!! He's dead, they're all dead!!"

"Jean, you have to calm down!!" Beast patted her shoulder comfortingly, frowning at the screen. The space station had disappeared in a flash of blue light, but he didn't believe his friends were dead. They couldn't be. "We'll figure out what happened, I promise." Storm came over and wrapped Jean in her arms while Beast started searching on the computer to find out what happened.

"Ol' Remy don' believe they dead, chere." Gambit spoke up, moving over to stand in front of the two women. "They be alrig' Beast be findin' what happened."

"Thanks, Remy." Jean said in between sobs. "Its just, since that link appeared between me and Scott, it has been my lifeline to him. We're connected, so when it disappeared it scared me!!"

"Well, if you be connected," Remy said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You'da FELT him die, right?" Jean stopped crying in surprise, blinking quickly to clear her vision.

"I...think you're right!!" Jean replied, smiling happily. "We both have been able to tell if the other is in trouble, so why wouldn't I be able to feel him die. That means he MUST still be alive!! Somewhere..."

"I concur." Beast agreed, turning to look at the assembled group. "There is some kind of rift where the space shuttle was, I believe if we could find transportation, we will be able to follow through the rift and see if we can find our friends on the other side."

"But where are we going to find transportation? Space travel is impossible at this time!!" Storm asked, meeting her crestfallen friends faces.

"I believe I can help you with that." Everyone jumped at the voice coming from the computer screen. A woman was on the screen, she had black hair that stuck out on the sides. She appeared to be in a ship of some kind, the interior looked like nothing any of them had ever seen before. "We...have a common agenda." The woman stated as she stood up and moved to the door of her ship, only then did the group realize she had landed next to the house.

X X X X X X X X

Beverly hurriedly checked on the unconscious people, reporting any injuries they had. /Number One, report./ Picard's voice came over Riker's communicator. /They all appear to be severely injured. They don't seem dangerous though. They appear to have no weapons./ Riker responded.

/Captain, if we wish to save these people, we need to get them to sickbay immediately, there are serious wounds that need to be treated now or they might die./ Beverly said into her communicator.

/Understood, but keep security nearby just in case. Picard out./

/8 to beam directly to sickbay./ Beverly commanded.

/Understood. Ready to transport./ Came the response.

/Energize./ Beverly and the group of people disappeared leaving the rest of the away team to examine the station more closely.

X X X X X X X X

Lilandra paced the floor of the war room, more agitated than the rest of them. She had told them her sister Deathbird had usurped her position as Empress of the Shi'ar. But the reason why she had come here was her dreams of Charles, how they were linked together somehow. She couldn't help being worried about him, she didn't know how Jean was doing it.

"Lilandra, ol' Remy tink you gonna wear a hole in de floor." Gambit said, an amused smile plastered on his face. She glared at him briefly and continued pacing. "Beast be workin' as fast as he can, chere."

"I know that." Lilandra replied, frowning deeply at the floor. She hadn't told them Charles was badly hurt, no need to worry them more. She was worried enough for all of them.

"Finally!!" Beast exclaimed, turning to look at the assembled group, a huge smile splitting his face. "I have inputted the proper data and have found a way to travel through the rift!! Finding our friends on the other side will probably be more daunting."

"Leave that to me!!" Jean and Lilandra answered simultaneously. Both looking at each other with raised brows, while the men laughed at them.

"We'll find them, somehow!!" Lilandra said softly, Jean placed her hand on the elder woman's shoulder.

"Yes, we will."

X X X X X X X X

Beverly sighed in relief, just finishing healing the last person. She then moved over to check on her assistant who had fallen unconscious when touching the brown and white haird woman. It had been the strangest thing, she had touched her face and had just fallen over. Beverly couldn't find anything wrong with her, she would wake up soon though. 'Maybe I can ask when that woman wakes up.'

She was just readying to leave when the man she had just finished healing started to stir. Looking around she noticed everyone else was starting to wake up as well. 'Already?' She wondered incredulously. 'Their metabolism is much higher than I thought. They need to rest more, the grafts haven't taken hold quite yet.' She quickly administered a hypospray loaded with a strong sedative into each of her patients. 'I should do the same for the rest of them as well.' She then hurried out the door into the next room where the rest of the group was. 'I still can't believe it! Two of them are blue!!' She couldn't help feeling the fur on the man with the tail. It was so soft. All of the stranger's had an unusual gene, it was unknown what it was, but there were no records of it anywhere. 'It'll be an interesting find, if I can figure out what that gene is!!' She felt giddy at the potential new discovery, forgetting for the moment about Jean-Luc's proposal.

X X X X X X X X

Lilandra felt an immense relief spread over her as she felt Charles' presence as soon as they slid through the rift in space. The link was weak, but it was there. She could hear Jean's sigh of happiness echo through the bridge of the Shi'ar glider. "We'll be able to find them." Jean said to the other's in the room. "Everything will be alright!!"

"It'll be interesting to see how they ended up here, won't it?" Beast questioned.

"Yes it will." Storm agreed as Lilandra began flying in the direction she felt Charles.

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to mention in the first chapter that the X-Men Characters are from the Animated Series called X-Men that's BASED off the comics, just in case anyone's confused!!

I don't own X-Men or Star Trek the Next Generation.

Chapter 2-Leap Frog

Charles jerked awake as a loud roar echoed through his ears. He realized several things simultaneously. The wounds he sustained appeared to be gone, he was in a metal room of some kind, and he could feel his legs. "What the hell?" Looking around he could see Scott, Rogue, and Jubilee laying on strange looking beds like the one he was on.

They began to stir as well, but when Charles was moving to the closest one, the roar was heard again followed by yelling and a loud crash. Realizing it was Logan making all the fuss, he quickly hurried to the door, barely acknowledging it opened automatically. Charles skidded into the next room, finding Logan being held down by a black man with a strange visor on and an unusual man with ridges adorning his face.

"Logan!!" He commanded, striding foreward to stand over his friend. "You have to calm down..." Logan jerked more frantically, one arm broke free and he swung it upwards into Charles' face. There was a crack and he felt a burst of pain as his nose broke. Blood ran from his nose. He moved his hand to his nose to try and stop the bleeding. *Damn it Logan!!* Charles shouted, feeling his nose gently and wincing as that simple touch sent a shockwave of agony through his nose. *It's really me!!*

Logan's flailings stopped abruptly and he looked closer at the man next to him. "Sorry...Chuck..." He mumbled, relaxing back onto the bed. Charles grumbled something unintelligible as a red-haired woman hurried foreward. She shooed the two men to the door and turned to the other occupants.

"Well...now that that's over with, let's take care of your nose." She said cheerfully to Charles.

"My friends were starting to wake up." He said as the woman ushered him into a chair near Logan.

"Yes, I know." She said as she took a strange device out of her coat pocket and moved it toward him. Charles frowned slightly but allowed her to place the metal against the base of his neck. He heard a hiss, then felt all the pain disappear. He smiled slightly at the relief. He felt nothing as she reset his nose, then waved a small device over the bridge a couple times.

"All done." She smiled beautifully at him, reminding Charles of his good friend Moira MacTaggert. 'I wonder if this woman has a temper like Moira always did.' He smiled back at the pretty red-head as she moved over to get a cloth to clean his face.

"Thank you, by the way, my name is Charles Xavier." He said as she threw the cloth into an unknown hole in a consol on the wall.

"Oh, sorry about that, I'm Doctor Beverly Crusher." She smiled and held out her hand, he shook it and was about to say something else when a small spiky-haired girl ran into the room.

"Logan, Professor!!" Jubilee ran up to Logan. He sat up and ruffled her hair.

"Hey kid, how do you feel?"

"Great," She turned to Charles and gasped. "Wow, where'd all that blood come from?"

"Uh...that would be my fault." Logan said truthfully. "I uh...kinda broke his nose." Jubilee moved over, leaning close to Charles' face and frowning.

"Hmmm...it's not broken now though..." She muttered, readjusting the goggles setting on her head. Beverly laughed lightly causing Jubilee to jump and turn in surprise.

"That's because I healed the wound." The red-head responded, smiling at the girl.

"Oh...are you the one who healed our other wounds?" She questioned as Nightcrawler began to stir on the bed next to Logan.

"Yes, I am." Beverly answered as Rogue entered the room, closely followed by Scott. "I'm Doctor Beverly Crusher, and you are?" She questioned the rest of the group.

"I'm Jubilee." The spiky-haired girl answered.

"Ah'm Rogue." The southerner smiled lightly at the doctor.

"Scott Summers."

"Kurt Wagner."

"Logan."

"It's nice to finally meet you all, you are the most interesting patients I've had the pleasure of meeting." Beverly replied, moving around to shake the rest of their hands. "By the way, who is that blue woman?" She questioned.

"What blue woman?" Scott asked, looking around the room. "There's no blue woman here."

"Shit!!" Charles exclaimed, Logan jumped up cursing under his breath. "I forgot to keep an eye on her..." He muttered, meeting Logan's eyes. *Do you think you can track her?* Logan nodded firmly.

"Why would you keep an eye on her?" The concerned doctor asked in confusion. "Is she dangerous?"

"She can be dangerous, she could be anywhere...or anyone." Scott swore softly, finally realizing who they were talking about.

"Mystique." Rogue mumbled softly. "Excuse me, ah...Geordi..." She asked at the doorway. "Did anyone just go out of the room?"

"Yes," Answered the black man. "Doctor Crusher just left saying she was going to the bridge to talk to the Captain." He answered.

"Damn!!" Charles muttered. "She must have been awake longer than the rest of us..." Charles quickly scanned the minds of their new friends. He found out they were on a space ship called the U.S.S. Enterprise and realized Mystique could have gotten enough information from the computer in sickbay if she used the right access code. 'She probably payed attention to Doctor Crusher for quite a while before trying the computer. We must have been out for a long time.'

"We have to go after her, Rogue, Logan, Kurt come with me, the rest of you stay here incase Mystique comes back."

"Professor!!" Scott retorted angrily. "Why can't I go?"

"Scott, you shouldn't use your optic beams here, you could put the ship in danger." It looked like he would protest again but he backed down, sitting on one of the beds, turning away from the group. 'Ship, Professor?' He questioned silently. *You should ask our friends about it, I only found a little information from their minds.*

"I'm always left out..." Jubilee complained. Charles smiled slightly as he turned to leave with his group.

"I'd like to come with you." Beverly stated, placing her hand on Charles' shoulder. He raised his eyebrows in a silent question. She smiled wryly before answering. "I'll be fine, I've had my share of battles. Besides, I have something that will knock her out...if we can get close enough with it." Charles nodded and the group followed Logan out the door and down the hallway.

X X X X X X X X

Mystique hurried down the hall and into the turbolift, wearing a small smirk on her borrowed face. 'These humans are quite stupid!! Too trusting!! I've been awake for five hours and no one seemed to notice! Apparently the sensors on my bed were broken...oh well!! It works for me.' She called out her destination to the bridge as a woman with curly black hair entered with her.

"Beverly, how are you?" She asked, smiling at her. "You seem a little different today."

"Oh, I'm just tired," Mystique answered in Beverly's voice. "I finally finished healing all the stranger's, they had serious wounds caused by the collision, but they'll all recover well." She sighed slightly, leaning against the wall and putting her hands into her coat pockets like she'd seen the Doctor doing earlier.

She had been able to find out all the information she needed from the computer in sickbay, she'd read the profiles of the senior staff on the ship and a bunch of information, including that they were on some spaceship called the Enterprise. She felt giddy with the knowledge of such an advanced piece of technology. If she could only find a way back to her own universe, she could wipe out the entire crew and most of the X-Men and take the ship to her own Universe. Mystique could take control of countless planets. 'There has to be more life out there. Just look at this place, even if it is an alternate universe to my own, there are so many different people, why wouldn't there be elsewhere?' The turbolift stopped and the two of them exited the lift. Mystique looked around watching as Troi took her place in the chair next to the Captain's. The man in question was nowhere on the bridge.

"Ah, Will," She asked, waiting as the brown-haired man looked up. "Where's the Captain?"

"In his ready room." Riker answered, smiling at his friend as he gestured slightly at the door. Inside, Mystique was laughing at their trusting. 'Stupid humans.' She offered a sweet smile in return, moving over to the door and pushing the bell. Hearing a 'Come' she entered the room and smiled at the man behind the desk.

"Ah, Beverly! It's good to see you. How are things going with your patients?" He asked as Mystique sauntered over, moving around to sit on the edge of his desk, smirking at his surprised look.

"Oh, fine. I finished healing them, they should be waking soon. But that's not why I came here."

"Oh?" He questioned, leaning back in his seat, raising his eyebrows in a silent question. "And what would be the reason?" He asked, voice tightening slightly as he remembered their previous conversation. She smiled softly, watching as his eyes locked onto hers.

"I...made a mistake, Jean-Luc..." Mystique whispered, enjoying the look of hope flitting across his expression. 'It's a good thing the good Doctor mutters so much to herself!!' She had gotten the gist of Beverly and Picard's conversation before everyone else awoke and was thankful of it. 'This will be easier than I thought!!' She moved off the desk to straddle his lap, kissing him forcefully. Picard gasped and kissed back, tangling his hands into her hair, holding her gently.

As Mystique kissed him she slid her hand into her coat pocked and removed a hypospray. Making sure he was thoroughly distracted, she pressed it against the base of his neck and emptied the contents into his bloodstream. He fell limply back onto the chair and Mystique laughed softly. "Now...time to get to work!!" she muttered to herself.

X X X X X X X X

It was much harder to find Mystique than they thought. Logan followed her scent to the turbolift and Beverly cursed softly.

"It will be almost impossible to find her!! She could be anywhere now!!" Along the way Charles had explained to her vaguely about mutants, and told her about his friend's and his powers. "The turbolifts can go anywhere in the ship. We should try to talk to the Captain about this...he might have an idea of how to find her." The group entered the turbolift and headed up to the bridge. Upon their entrance Will and Deanna frowned.

"Beverly?" Deanna questioned. "You just went to see the Captain.

"Deanna, there's no time to explain." She muttered, ushering the group towards the Captain's ready room. She immediately realized the room was locked and overrode it with her code. The doors swished open. Logan charged in only to find it completely empty. "She must have used a site to site transfer." Beverly muttered. "But how would she know what to do?"

"Mystique is quite good at collecting information." Charles said to the woman.

"How do we find her now?" Logan growled angrily.

"Computer!!" Riker called out. "Where is the location of Captain Picard??"

"Captain Picard is in his quarters." The computer responded.

"Is he alone?"

"Yes." Came the monotone voice.

"Let's go." Will commanded, the group quickly following after him. They hurried to the Captain's quarters, getting filled in on the gist of the situation, they entered the Captain's rooms cautiously. Logan moved around the room, quickly finding an unconscious Picard on the floor next to the couch. After running a tricorder over the fallen man, Beverly placed a hypospray against the base of his neck. After the hiss, Picard stirred and sat up slowly, groaning softly.

"What...happened..." He muttered, rubbing his stiff neck.

"You tell us, Captain." Beverly stated as she stood, reaching down to help Picard to his feet.

"I was in my ready room...you came in..." He said, pointing at Beverly. "Then there were flashes...a strange woman who changed form...everything is jumbled..."

"If I may, I can read your mind to find out what happened. Maybe I will be able to tell what Mystique's plan is..." Picard shook his head vehemently, crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"There is no way I'm going to allow some telepath rooting around in my head!!" He grumbled.

"Captain..." Deanna tried, pulling him aside to speak privately with him. "These people need our help getting home, and they need help finding this woman. She is dangerous and could do some serious havoc to the ship, you have to help them find her anyway you can." He scowled deeply at his Counselor, finally nodding his consent.

"That doesn't mean I have to like it!!" He muttered, Deanna nodded at her Captain before turning to Charles with a triumphant smile. *He's all yours.* Deanna said. Charles nodded, a grateful look on his face. He spoke quietly to his group of friends, commanding them to leave the room for now. They complied without complaining, Will following closely behind, knowing his commanding officer would want some privacy.

"Do you want us to leave?" Beverly asked, gesturing to herself and Deanna.

"No," Picard answered softly. "I...may not be too comfortable with this, but I'd feel better if you two were here..." Charles motioned for Picard to sit next to him on the couch. Hesitantly Jean-Luc complied, frown etched on his face.

"It won't hurt!!" Charles smiled, trying to lighten the mood. Picard's frown deepened and Charles' expression turned serious. 'Alright, you want to play it that way, fine.' He reached foreward, placing his fingers along the Captain's temples. "Just relax, I won't go farther into your mind than necessary. Just concentrate on what happened earlier...it will make things easier if you do." Charles vaguely heard the two women sit across from the sofa, before he was drawn into Picard's mind.

*Picard's Memory*

"Ah, Beverly! It's good to see you. How are things going with your patients?" I asked as Beverly sauntered over, moving around to sit on the edge of my desk, smiling at my look of surprise.

"Oh, fine. I finished healing them, they should be waking soon. But that's not why I came here."

"Oh?" I questioned, leaning back in my seat, raising my eyebrows in a silent question. "And what would be the reason?" I asked, voice tightening slightly as I remembered our previous conversation. She smiled softly, and I found my eyes locking with hers.

"I...made a mistake, Jean-Luc..." Beverly whispered, I felt a rush of hope race through me at the implications of her words. She moved off the desk to straddle my lap, kissing me forcefully. I gasped and kissed back, tangling my hands into her hair, holding her gently. I felt something cold press into my neck before a familiar hiss filled my ears everything went black after that...

*Flash*

I woke in my rooms. Everything was fuzzy. Looking around I saw a strange blue blur. Blinking rapidly to clear my vision, I realized it was a woman. She moved to kneel in front of me, pressing a hypospray against my neck, injecting it quickly. "Now, lets see what I can get out of you!!" She then proceeded to ask questions about everything, ranging from my life to the workings of the ship. And for some reason I couldn't lie...'She must have given me something...' I thought to myself. Once she was done questioning, she pressed another hypospray against my neck and I felt the blackness take me over again...

*End Picard's Memory*

Charles slowly began to withdraw from Picards' mind, only to find himself unable to. 'What the hell?!' He frowned deeply, eyebrows scrunching together.

'What's going on?!' Picard growled, trying to block off the memories threatening to be revealed to the stranger.

'I don't know, something is...keeping me from exiting your mind. I don't understand it...' Charles answered. A laugh echoed through their minds.

'You two have much to learn from each other, so I won't release you until you see what you need to see!!' Picard recognized the voice immediately and yelled angrily.

'Q!! What the hell are you doing?! Show yourself immediately!!'

'The time isn't right for that, Picard. You'll just have to wait!! In the mean time, just enjoy the company of these strangers, you'll find it will change everything for the better...' The bodiless voice answered.

'Q!!' The angry man yelled, causing Charles to wince at the loud tone of voice.

'Please stop yelling, it isn't helping anything.'

'What do you want me to do?!' Charles sighed and thought of what the strange man had said...

'It appears that the man wants us to learn something from the other, so we'll just have to let him take us where he wants us to go.'

'Are you mad?!!' Picard exclaimed. 'That madman has no boundaries!! He can do anything he wants to!!'

'If that's true, then we should do as he wants. He could destroy anything he wants to, right?' Picard hesitated, then gave a mental nod.

'Fine!! But I won't like it!!' He grumbled in irritation. 'So what do we do?'

'Just relax, Q will do what he wants to our minds, it will be easier if you just let it happen...' Charles felt a slight prodding against the barriers he had in his mind, and cautiously lowered them all, letting the unknown entity search through his memories. It took a minute before Picard was able to allow the probing into his deepest darkest memories, but once he did, the two men found themselves drawn into memories from both of them...

The memories started out from Charles' mind. They showed many scenes from the man's life, showing all the hardships he had to go through to get to where he was now. All the heartache and turmoil, the pain and suffering of being a mutant, of being confined to a wheelchair for so many years. Charles felt an immense sadness creep over him as they were bombarded with his dark memories. It quickly turned to embarrassment as his various love affairs were laid bare to his unwanted observer...

X X X X X X X X

"What?" Deanna frowned at the sudden wave of mixed emotions coming from the two men.

"What's wrong, Deanna?" Beverly asked, leaning closer to her friend.

"I'm...not sure..." She moved around the table and leaned close. "Are you two alright?" The black-haired woman asked, but getting no answer she stood straight, turning to frown at her friend.

"Maybe we should ask his friends, they might know what's going on." Deanna nodded and the two women moved to the door to speak to the group gathered there. "Excuse me, but there seems to be a problem..." The concerned women ushered the group of people in allowing them to examine the two men locked together.

"Should we try to wake them?" Beverly asked, a frown marring her beautiful face.

"No," Logan answered immediately. "It's not a good idea to do anything with them locked together like that. It could damage their mind's irreparably."

"Ve'll just have to hope zey come out of it..." Kurt said, perching on the arm of the couch.

X X X X X X X X

"Jubilee, if you don't quit sighing, I'm going to blast you!!" Scott scolded after the girl had sighed for the tenth time in 20 minutes. They were still in sickbay, Jubilee was laying on one of the beds, arms thrown wide, hands hanging over the edge.

"But I'm sooo bored!!" The spiky-haired girl complained.

"It's only been 20 minutes, you couldn't possibly be that bored." Scott commented, getting tired of her whining. "Why don't you listen to what Mr. LaForge has to say?" Cyclops had been speaking to the man about the workings of the ship, learning a lot of useful information.

"But you guys are just talking about boring stuff." Scott sighed in exasperation, not used to having to deal with the energetic youth for so long. Just as he was about to say something else, Geordi spoke up.

"Maybe we could go on a tour...how does that sound?" Jubilee shot up quickly and was at the door in seconds.

"Well? Are you coming?" She threw back over her shoulder. The two men exchanged amused looks before following her out of the room, Geordi taking the lead. Worf, who had been guarding the door, followed after them.

X X X X X X X X

Picard's memories surged through the two men next, they went through the same type of things that Charles' had. Showing how alike the two men were. They both had pushed their loves away for what they thought was for the best. Even through the hardships of their lives, surrounded by people, they were always alone on a deep level.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the two men were allowed to disconnect the link. Picard sat back, covering his eyes as he tried to process all that he'd seen. Charles sat foreward, resting his elbows on his knees and dropping his face into his hands, moaning softly as he heard the thoughts of everyone in the room, forgetting his barriers were still down.

"Jean-Luc?" Beverly whispered softly, moving foreward to touch the man's shoulder, his hand moved automatically to cover hers.

"I'm alright, Beverly..." He responded to her unasked question. Kurt placed his hand on Charles' back, offering silent comfort to his mentor.

"Professor?" The blue mutant asked softly. Charles sat back, rubbing his temples as he did so, trying to concentrate on remaking the barriers in his mind that he'd lowered.

"Give me a minute...I have to restore my barriers..." He muttered softly. Kurt nodded and watched Picard talking to Beverly on the other end of the couch.

"So, what happened?" Beverly asked quietly, moving to sit on the arm of the couch, hand still in Picard's grasp.

"We were...forced...to share our memories..." He said, opening his eyes to look at the beautiful red-head next to him. "It was Q..." He said, frowning angrily. Her eyes widened in surprise at that revelation.

"What the hell could Q possibly want?" Riker asked, a confused look on his face.

"I don't know." Picard answered softly. "But apparently he had some hand in bringing these people to us...but we won't know why until he decides to reveal his plan...we'll just have to wait and find out."

tbc

So? What do you think? Please review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Maile-is: Glad you liked it! I don't set date's for updating my story because I really don't know when I'll get a chapter done! I have to be in a certain mood to write, but I promise to work on this as much as possible! If I'm too slow for your liking, just nag at me! It usually helps me write faster if I know someone really wants to read more of any of my stories!

Ugh! Sorry about the long wait! I haven't been writing much of anything lately, then I had some problems with my computer. Hope you like this chapter! Is anyone actually keeping up with this story? I'd really like to know! Also, I don't know everything that's going to happen in my story, I'm kinda just playing it by ear, so if there's anything specific you want to see, just tell me and I'll see if I can get it in this story or not!

There's going to be some sexual situations in this chapter! You have been warned! Not sure if I'll have any actual sex in my story! Let me know what you think! I'd really like to know if anyone wants to see any! Granted it won't be very graphic, but still…

Chapter 3-Contact

After meeting up with everyone else, Charles, Jubilee, Rogue, Beverly, Deanna and Will all headed down to Ten-Foreword to relax and eat before continuing the search for Mystique. While Worf, Geordi, Logan, Scott, and Nightcrawler headed out to search first for the blue shapeshifter. Picard headed back to the bridge after making sure he'd be informed on the progress of the search.

"Wow!" Jubilee gasped as she looked around the large room, her eyes drifting over all the people. "This place is amazing! There's so many people, and look at the view!" She ran over to the large windows to stare at the stars flashing by with wide eyes.

*Charles!* The telepath heard a very familiar voice shout in his head. *Lilandra! Why? How did you find me?* He excused himself from the group as they headed over to a table, moving instead to the windows as Jubilee ran past him to get a seat once food was mentioned. *You're friends found a way to follow after you.* Lilandra replied.

Charles smiled. *So, you've met my friends in person before even meeting me. It makes me so sad!* He said in a teasing voice. He heard her beautiful laughter and wanted to see her face. *Meet me on the Astral Plane?* She questioned, having the same wish. *Alright, but just for a little while. It will be too much of a strain with us so far away* He told her, feeling her smile as she agreed.

*Astral Plane*

Charles let his Astral form race out to Lilandra's mind so far away. He manifested a beautiful field of flowers with a sunrise in the background. Lilandra was wearing a long blue dress that sparkled with gems as she walked over to him.

"Oh, Charles!" She flung her arms around him, burying her face in the crook of his neck. "I…thought you were…you were so hurt!" She sobbed onto his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her.

"I'm alright," He whispered softly. "There were people here who healed us all, I don't have a scratch on me!" Her crying stopped and she pulled back to look at him.

"Really?" He smiled and nodded at her.

"Really." She sighed contentedly, nuzzling his neck slightly as his arms tightened. Lilandra began kissing his neck softly. Charles shivered at the sensation of her warm mouth on his sensitive flesh, even on the Astral Plane everything felt so REAL! She moved up to nibble gently at his earlobe. "Li-Lilandra…" He whispered huskily, feeling himself harden at that simple gesture. "You…really shouldn't do that now…I'm in a public place!" He objected weakly, hands sliding down to grip her waist, pressing his hardness against her.

"So am I!" She responded with a grin, kissing him quickly. "I don't see you objecting too much!" Lilandra growled slightly, grinding their hips together, causing Charles to let out a soft groan.

*Back in Ten-Foreward*

Deanna kept shooting strange looks at Charles as he stood at the window. Will watched as she did this several times, noticing her uneaten food. "All right! What is it Deanna?" He questioned his Imzadi, waving a hand in front of her face when she didn't respond.

"Huh? What is it Will?" She asked, finally turning her gaze on him.

"Why do you keep staring at Charles?" He asked, raising his eyebrows at her. Everyone at the table was eating, not too concerned with what the telepath was doing.

"Um…well…" The half-Betazoid blushed slightly, shaking her head in embarrassment. "Its just…" Again she stopped, unable to voice the emotions she felt coming from the telepath. Deanna leaned close to Will, whispering in his ear. "I don't know what he's doing, but he's very aroused." She said finally.

Will's eyes widened and his mouth made a silent 'o' shape as he processed what she told him. Her eyes flicked back onto Charles, watching as his arms tightened more across his chest. His face was unreadable, but when Will looked closer her could see how stiff his posture was. 'Then again, from what Deanna told me, I'm not surprised he's so tense!' He took in the sight of Deanna, noting with interest that she was clenching the arms of her chair very tightly and he found himself grinning broadly into his beard.

No one else had noticed Deanna's strange behavior, so it was simple enough for him to slide his chair a little closer and rested his hand on her upper thigh. He felt her jump slightly at the contact and felt her glaring daggers at the side of his head. *Will, if you don't take your hand off me right now, you WILL lose it!* She muttered darkly through the telepathic link they shared. He just smirked and squeezed her leg slightly before moving it back onto his lap. *I thought you wanted some help to relax!* He responded, turning towards her slightly.

*This isn't the time for that Will! If you don't remember, there is a possibly dangerous mutant on the loose and you want to fondle me in public!* He sighed slightly, running a hand through his hair. *Sorry, I just can't help it!* He replied, giving her an apologetic look. *I know, my Imzadi!* She replied, smiling slightly at him.

Worf and Logan were at the front of the group, Geordi, Scott and Nightcrawler took up the rear. *Scott!* Cyclops jumped as he heard Jean's voice in his mind. *Jean! I can't believe you found us!*

*Hank was able to find a way to follow through a rift that sent your ship into a different universe, but it was only thanks to Lilandra that we were able to go through it. Everyone else is here.* Scott frowned at that name. *Isn't that the woman who the Professor was seeing in his dreams?* He questioned his wife. *Yes, apparently her sister Deathbird has usurped her position as Empress of the Shi'ar, an alien race far from the Milky Way. She came to Earth for the Professor though. Sorry Scott, I have to stop talking, I have to concentrate really hard to contact you from this far away and it's starting to hurt.*

*It's alright, Jean. I understand, goodbye for now my angel!* He heard her farewell, then the link was cut. He could still feel her in the back of his head, like an itch that couldn't be reached. "Hey Logan, Nightcrawler, Jean just contacted me." He quickly told the group of people what Jean had said to him.

"It's a good thing Lilandra is real!" Logan commented, continuing down the hall after Mystique's scent, the other's following after him. "I had wondered if ol' Chuck had gone crazy!" Logan led them down several hallways and into Engineering. He moved over to the Jeffrey Tube and climbed up to open it. "She went in here." He told the group as he crawled inside the small area. The group of people followed after.

*Astral Plane*

"Lilandra…I have to go now." Charles murmured against her hair after he had told her about what happened since they were thrown into this universe. "We can talk more later." She sighed slightly, kissing him deeply before moving out of his grasp.

"Alright, love!" She waved slightly before disappearing from the Astral Plane. Charles felt the ache from her absence already.

*Ten-Foreward*

Charles un-crossed his arms and went to join the others at the table, filling them in about how their friends were now in this universe. "I thought your telepathy couldn't reach extremely far?" Beverly asked in confusion.

"Well," Charles started. "Lilandra and I, have a strong bond. Even I don't fully understand it. We are able to contact each other from farther apart than we should be able to. Much like Scott and Jean." He mused before digging in to the food before him.

"If you'll excuse me," Will commented, standing from the table. "I should go tell Captain Picard of this development."

"Do ya mind if ah come wit' ya?" Rogue asked Will. He agreed and after a brief goodbye, they headed across the room, passing Lt. Yar on the way. The blonde-haired woman moved over to Will's vacant seat.

"Mind if I join you?" She questioned the group. No one objected so she sat down and talked with the group as she ate. Jubilee finished eating first and was soon flitting around the room, too rambunctious to sit still for so long.

"Wesley!" Beverly waved over her son as he came through the door of Ten-Foreward. The brown-haired boy moved over to them, sitting down. Introductions were sent around the table. Jubilee skipped over and said hello before plopping into a chair at a different table, propping her boots on the table.

"Jubilee!" Charles scolded her. She pouted, dropping her feet to the floor before slouching in her seat.

"So bored!" The spiky-haired teen grumbled. Wesley's eyes shone brightly as he spoke up.

"Why don't I show you the Holo-Deck?" He questioned, looking towards his mother for approval.

"I don't mind." Beverly replied. Charles didn't care either, he just told Jubilee to watch out before the two of them hurried out of the room.

"Why don't we head up to the bridge now?" Charles suggested after he had finished eating. Beverly and Yar agreed and the three of them headed out of the room.

Tbc

So? How'd you like it? The next chapter will have the rest of the mutants! They have a tougher time, being forced to share such small quarters! And don't worry! There will be some action in the next chapter! I just didn't know what else to write in this one! Sorry!


	4. Chapter 4

Horribly sorry for the long wait! I was working on a bunch of other stories and have been incredibly busy lately, I haven't gotten to write this one too much! Hope you like the chapter. By the way, I was re-reading the last chapter and realized I didn't tell you where Deanna went, so we'll have her go with Charles, Yar, and Beverly to the bridge, I hadn't realized I kinda had her disappear!

Also, I'm just curious. Does anyone NOT want to see sex in my story? If a bunch of people don't want it, I won't put it in here, but if you don't say anything I WILL put it in here! And do it quick, cause I might have some in the next chapter! And if you do, who do you want to see top in my male male parings, Beast & Gambit, and Riker & Nightcrawler? Let me know! If you don't say anything, I'll just do what I want with them!

Chapter 4-Reunited...

"Remy, would you please stop that!" Storm yelled at the Cajun. "You'll blow a hole in the ship!"

"Hey, ol' Remy bein' careful!" Gambit was flinging cards into the air, charged cards, and catching them again.

"Well, I still want you to quit!" She argued.

"I agree," Lilandra muttered, she was flying the ship. "We really don't need to become stranded in the middle of an unknown universe!" Her voice was strained from exhaustion, and spending hours with the obnoxious Cajun nagging her. It had only been a few minutes since she'd contacted Charles, but she had been flying for quite a few hours before that. Not to mention the time it took her to get to Earth in the first place. Jean entered the bridge, smiling at the three of them.

"Lilandra," She said, placing her hand on the older woman's shoulder. "I can take over here. You must be exhausted, why don't you go lie down? I can wake you if something happens."

"Alright!" Lilandra said with a smile. *Just beware! Gambit has become rather annoying!*

*Become? He's always like that!* Jean shot back. Lilandra laughed softly before heading off the bridge to her room as the red-head took over the controls. Storm left soon after, wanting to sleep as well. Remy continued to flick cards into the air. Jean ignored him for only a few minutes before she was shouting at him.

"That's it! Get off the bridge!" She jumped up, pointing at the door.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asked, frowning.

"I don't care! Go to sleep, find Hank, or play with yourself! Just get off the damn bridge!" She yelled. Remy grumbled as he slunk out of the room. Jean sat back down at the controls, grumbling angrily.

X X X X X X X X

Remy sighed as he slunk down the hallway, hands in his coat pockets. "Ol' Remy always gettin' yelled at..." He muttered quietly as he made his way to where Hank was.

Gambit poked his head around the corner of Hank's room. He cleared his throat lightly. Hank looked up, smiling at his unexpected guest.

"Hello Remy, what can I do for you?" Remy smirked at his choice of words.

"Well, first Storm yelled at me, then Jean, then ol' Remy was kicked off the bridge. So Remy came here to see if you wanted company."

"I always like company!" He smiled, taking off his glasses and putting both them and his book on the bedside table. "There isn't much to do here, what do you want to do?" Hank questioned.

"Well...we could play wit' ourselves..." Remy said, gesturing with his hand as he lay back on the bed. Hank's eyes widened in surprise, shifting nervously on the bed. "Remy jus' kiddin'."

"Oh...of course..." he muttered, clearing his throat in embarrassment. Gambit raised his eyebrows at him, frowning slightly. 'Did he..._want_ me to be serious?' He shook that thought off quickly. 'O' course he didn'!' Remy quickly changed the subject, asking about the book he'd been reading. Hank gratefully told him, glad to be away from that other conversation, it had been going in a dangerous direction...for him at least. He'd been embarrassed by what Gambit had suggested, for more than one reason...

X X X X X X X X

"Man! Logan, are you sure she went this way? I think we've been here before!" Scott grumbled, irritation evident in his voice. "We've been wandering around here for 15 minutes!"

"I have to agree." Worf said from the back of the group.

"Hey bub!" Logan growled angrily, stopping and turning towards the Klingon. "Ya think ya can do better than me?"

"I do believe so!" Worf argued back, squishing past Geordi and Scott to get to Logan. Nightcrawler blocked his path.

"I can't allow you to do this." He said, firmly pushing Worf back. "Herr Logan, I believe Mystique set a trap for us, she wants us wandering around here when we should be elsewhere looking for her."

"Yeah, ya might be right fuzzy." He grumbled, looking around the cramped space. "Let me try one more area, then we can get out of here." Everyone agreed then followed Logan through a tube they hadn't been through yet.

X X X X X X X X

Charles, Beverly, Deanna and Yar stepped onto the bridge. Rogue, Will and Picard were nowhere to be seen. Beverly moved down the ramp to talk with Data. As she started to head back, the door to the ready room opened and the three in question walked out. "Ah!" Picard said, waving at the group. "Just who I wanted to talk to. Charles, could I have a word with you?" He questioned, the telepath nodded, following the Captain into the room he'd just left from.

X X X X X X X X

"I think I found where she went!" Logan commented, turning his grinning face to the rest of the group. "C'mon!" He lead them out of the Jeffery Tubes and headed through a doorway. Stepping inside, he saw a large room filled with tables, people and a bar. 'I think I'm gonna like this place!'

"What would she gain from going to Ten-Forward?" Geordi questioned. "There's nothing here that she could want, well, except food." Scott shrugged as he followed Logan through the room as he sniffed around.

"I smell...Chuck...Jubes...Rogue...and definitely Mystique..." He said, finding their scents at the same table. He looked at the others, frowning slightly. "Whatever she looks like, she definitely was with our group. We need to contact Chuck."

"How do we know where they are? We didn't give you any communicators."

"Easy!" Logan replied grinning. "You wanna, or should I?" He asked Scott and Nightcrawler.

"Nein!" Nightcrawler said, frowning. "I don't like doing that!"

"You go ahead Logan!" Scott said, grinning broadly. "I know how much you like to!"

"Do what?" Geordi asked, a confused look on his face. Worf shrugged, not knowing _what_ these strangers were talking about.

"We'll explain it later." Scott told them.

"Alright, here goes!" Logan laughed as he began to project his thoughts. 'HEY CHUCK! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!'

X X X X X X X X

Jean sighed as she piloted the ship. 'God...I just want to see my Scott! I _need_ to see him! I wonder if...' She trailed off, glancing around the bridge to see if she was still alone. 'Hope no one gets mad at me for trying this!' Concentrating hard, she wrapped the ship in a telekinetic shield and boosted the ships speed. It was hard at first, but suddenly a heat welled inside her, fueling her power, moving the ship faster than before. She felt strong, invincible! Her eyes closed as the heat consumed her, letting it take her over...letting it take her to her love...

X X X X X X X X

"So you can lead us to your friends." Picard was saying, drinking an earl grey behind his desk as Charles sat in front of him having coffee.

"Yes, I will be able to do that." He was about to say something else when he heard an excruciatingly loud voice in his head. 'HEY CHUCK! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!' He winced, grabbing his head at the yelling.

"Are you alright?" Picard asked, leaning forward in concern.

"Yes, just hold on a minute. One of my friends wishes to talk." He rubbed his forehead as he answered. *Logan, not so loud! What do you need?*

'Sorry!' He heard the other man's voice reply. 'Mystique was with you in Ten-Forward! She could be anyone who was at your table!' Charles swore under his breath. *Thank you Logan, can't believe I didn't think of that! All of us but Jubilee are on the bridge, have someone go to the holo-deck to get her, and you and the others head to the bridge. Get here as soon as you can!* He told his friend. 'Alright, on our way!'

"Sorry about that!" Charles told Picard, smiling lightly at him.

"What did your friend want?" He asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Just an update on the search." Charles replied, not wanting to reveal too much, just in case this was Mystique. "Do you need anything else?" He questioned. Picard shook his head and the two of them headed back to the bridge.

X X X X X X X X

Logan, Scott, Nightcrawler, and Geordi (Worf having took off to get Jubilee and Wesley), had just gotten to the bridge when they saw it on the view screen. It was Lilandra's ship, the Shi'ar design impossible to forget from the images she'd sent Charles. But it was encased in flames...flames in the shape of a phoenix...

tbc

I just love cliffys! How'd you like it? I really am sorry about the wait, had trouble starting this chapter! Let me know how I did on Remy's accent, I have trouble remembering how he talks sometimes! If I get too slow on updating, feel free to nag me! I will get some exciting parts in the next chapter, promise! I just don't know completely what that will entail, but we'll see! Anything you want to see, just let me know and I'll see if I can put it in here!


End file.
